MST (Mobile Strike Teams)
MSTs are Heroes United detachments of three soldiers each, meant to be completely independent in the field with a minimal amount of supplies, weapons, equipment and ammo. these teams are used in missions where no reinforcements or friendly assets are available on call, mostly undertaking espionage missions where stealth and going undetected are the highest priorities. these teams undertake assassination, sabotage, espionage, surgical strike, scouting, recovery, rescue and investigation missions. due to the small size and close knit group dynamics that MSTs typically display, they are the most viable option for any sort of action in a world effected by a class 8 event (uber-infectious agent) or the undertaking of a rescue in a class 1 event (mid level destruction). History of HU MSTs the idea of an MST was first suggested by Elexion as a self-contained, independant strike team that could respond to threats of certain levels and types more efficiently, cleanly and quietly than a larger force could. the first MST was made of entirely Duohumans (MST Alpha 001) and undertook a mission to investigate a communications blackout from a planet that had been the rally point for HU forces in the event that defenses in that constellation failed. the MST went in and, 2 weeks later, reported the HU agents rescued along with a group of survivors from a class 8 event. HU forces moved in and evaced the MST and the survivors to the closest HU base, and the idea of an MST was declared a complete success. since then, an upward of 100 Alpha class MSTs, 450 beta class MSTs and over 700 Gamma class MSTs have been created and the limit of 100 Alpha MSTs was imposed. Classifications of MSTs While there were once three classifications of MST ordered by greek letter instead of number, such measures were deemed unnecassery and redundant, not to mention inefficient, as of OCY 250 and the Battle of Paradom III, during the course of which Alpha MST's performed wonderfully while Beta and Gamma MST's did not. Alpha Alpha class MSTs are mostly used in combat missions and their general team expertise in typically focused on combat and working in combat. Alpha MSTs are made up of some of the best soldiers in HU and are typically held in awe by the other branches of the HU armed forces as the elite of elites. these teams are often permanent or at least long lasting. As of OCY 300, all MST units, assets and resources have been consolidated underneath the umbrella of Alpha MST's. Beta Beta class MSTs are stealth teams, used in espionage, sabotage and retrieval of sensitive items, as well as the occasional assassination. their training focuses mainly on stealth, stealth weapons, stealth equipment and stealth tactics. their default weapons are either blades, darts or silenced small arms, and each team has one sniper that is used as both an eye in the sky and can provide covering fire when necessary. As of OCY 250 and the Battle of Paradom III, Beta MST's were permanently retired en-masse or consolidated underneath the Alpha MST banner. The last temporary Beta MST was commissioned in OCY 267 in conjuncture with the ICEOBAR incident, but proved redundant and unnecessary. Full dismantlement of Beta MST operations was completed by OCY 270. Gamma Gamma class MSTs handle scouting, investigation, rescue and retrieval that does not require stealth. their group tactics, weapons, training and equipment are a mix of both Alpha and Beta class MSTs, being that they are assigned to missions that are not quite right for either of the other classes of MSTs and are somewhere inbetween, with elements of both. Gamma MST's were planned to be fully decom.-ed by OCY 265, but were instead re-organized into the Free Agents unaffiliated branch.Category:Branch of HU Armed Forces